User blog:Vivaporius/Warhammer 40,000: Rebirth
This is the outline of the new AT I'll be making on the 40k Fanon wiki for those who are interesting, and at Total's request that I do so. Outline So here's the deal: Millions of years in the past, an ancient race of xenos known as the Nephilim (wonking name), co-exist with the Old Ones and the Necrotyr, long before the War in Heaven. The Nephilim are masters of temporal technology, and use it to tamper with the development of new species growing throughout the galaxy. The Old Ones find this intorable, and order the Nephilim to halt their intervention into the ongoings of the younger species. Believing their temoral technology would win the day, the Nephilim refuse, and basically tell the Old Ones to f**k off, leading to a rather short war of curbstomping as was the way of the Old Ones. The Nephilim's temporal technology fails to save them in their time of need, and they are virturally exterminated by the Old Ones. The only survivors of the war number in the low hundreds, and escape to pocket dimension where they bide their time, and remain cut off from the rest of the galaxy for several millions of years. The year is 999.M41, and the galaxy is pretty much the way it has been for the past 10,000 years. Full of war, violence, and wanton bloodshed. This is the point in time in which the Nephilim reemerge into the galactic sence. They are disgusted with the current state of the galaxy, and horrified and somewhat pleased with the destruction of their old foe. The leaders of the Nephilim decided to rebuild the galaxy, and create one in a more "orderly" fashion; one in which all races had the same chance to expand across the galaxy, and then wage war on equal terms, though equal would vary greatly from race to race. The Nephilim develop the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, a time bomb capable of erasing entire civilizations from the galaxy. Before the detotnate it however, they select a few members of all species in the galaxy, and place them within the pocket dimension the Nephilim inhabit. The Nephilim detonate the time bomb, killing everything in the galaxy. After commiting the greatest act of genocide in galactic history, the Nephilim release the survivors on the super-earth known as Novus, where they are to rebuild their civilization, and re-expand across the galaxy. To ensure the species do not attack each other ahead of time, the Nephilim accelerate the grown on the planet to increase the difficulty of expansion, preserve the greatest minds of each species, and place Tyranid species on the planet as added insurance. Certain species are eliminated permantly, partly judge as the troublemakers that led to the terrible state of the galaxy. These included the Necrons, Orks, and some of the Dark Eldar, all of whom were select for "permanent erasing". Those left on Novus are now forced to rebuild their shattered societies, and do what was once thought impossible; co-exist with their mortal enemies. Rules The general rules for the new AT are as follows: *Each nation starts off with a few million people, three leaders of the author's chosing (some exceptions will be made), and are allowed to chose a position on Novus to start off. First come, first served. *The rules of engagement would be determined by the type of terrain each faction starts off in. If you start off in the jungle, your guys cannot be adept tundra warriors. *The resources used by each faction would be determined by the region their they start off in. If adematium can only be mined in Nation A, then Nation B will have to either engage in a war or trade pact to get the metals. This would allow for some intermingling of the nations, and help fuel the story. *The level of technology is limited to resources each faction has access to, meaning that while those species capable of making the resources themselves are able to advance more swiftly, those who cannot will be forced to advance at a slower pace. *The timeline of the AT will be RB, or "Rebirth", while the old Imperial one will be used for continuity's sake. The setting takes place in 125 RB for those interested. Your characters will be given a reprieve from the effects of time. This will be explained later. *Chaos has a massive presence on the planet, only due in part to the fact the Nephilim's actions caused the Warp to bleed into reality, and daemons now have a permanent presence in reality, though the trade-off is that they can be killed through normal means. A bullet does the kind of damage one would expect it to do to daemons if they would real. *The God-Emperor's role in the setting has yet to be detemined. His physhical body is gone, but his power in the Warp is greatly weakened due to the lack of worshippers. *All Chaos Gods are the same in power. Some are gone, others have survived. *The Tyranid take the place of dinosuars on Novus. They live all across the planet, and make life hard for the survivors. More rule shall be added as needed. This concludes the general idea behind the AT thus far. Also, for those that see this as a future version of Warhammer Fantasy, it was unintented, but seems to be the norm for the time being. Category:Blog posts